


Helping Hand

by TimeIsTicking



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Crossing paths, Depression, Disapproving Family, Dysfunctional Family, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, New Beginnings, Sexual Content, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeIsTicking/pseuds/TimeIsTicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy with a dysfunctional family, one that's leading a perfect life, another with a football star label, another considered a family rebel, and the last is a loving brotherly figure. When one event makes them all cross paths, will they change? Only time will tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know I haven't been posting on my other work... But I hope this will make up for it. The other one is basically trashed... Too much edits and it wasn't me at all. I write pretty raw and basically I want it to sound that I wrote it. So enjoy this new chaptered book. I promise with all my heart to post a chapter every so often.

They say true friendships lasts even through the time of death. Most people would say only true friends stick by you through thick and thin, but me I say that my true friends are the ones that keeps me going.

Niall  
 _Mum and pop had been fighting again. Honestly, they're tearing this family apart. Why can't they just get along like last time? Honestly this is not like them, fighting all the time infringement of me and Greg. Who they think they are? God I would honestly give anything to make them stop, just for once. Or even a whole week. I want my true parents back. Where is my phone, I can't take this anymore...._ "Zayn help me"

Harry  
 _Mum is such a good cook! The thought of all these flavours swirl around my mouth is amazing. It feels like it just carries you off to the dreamland. Cinnamon rolls, my absolute favourite. Mum's the only one who can make it right. Hilariously Gemma is trying to do the same, but keep failing because there's too much water or less salt. But honestly mum's the only person who I'd do anything for; Well that and Gemma. We're happy just the way we are._

Louis  
 _Christ, this shit is heavy! Why the hell does he have to live with us anyways? I mean the girls are enough to live with, but him?! God! Why does mum have to date just to feel accepted? I mean aren't we enough? Don't we love her enough? I'd kill for some beers right now.... Wait of course there's none at the fridge because Joey will think that its bad influence for the girls. Fuck it I'm going out!_ "MUM! I'm going to HARRY'S!"

Liam  
 _Wooh! Another goal! Thank heavens that guard kinda slipped up his game. Wait, focus Liam! We need this next goal to get ahead. Mum and pop are cheering for me, and its kinda embarrassing. Oh well, that's what parents are for. Liam focus! Eyes to the ball in the goal...........YES! We win! Coach, mum & pop, the team, they all cheered and congratulated. Honestly it was just pure luck, but I don't know. But what I know is that we won the game! Oh hey there's that boy again. He just sits there and looks at me, I don't know what his problem is, but its kinda getting in my nerves._

Zayn  
 _Shit, he noticed that I looked at him. Maybe I should cheer that he won the school football match. No, I should...no.... Zayn focus. Breathe. Okay, now pretend that you got bored and pull out your phone and— Zayn stop looking at him! Gosh I hate how I have a crush on him! Oh that god a text, now I don't have to look at him........._ "Shit, Niall!"


	2. Minefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy with a dysfunctional family, one that's leading a perfect life, another with a football star label, another considered a family rebel, and the last is a loving brotherly figure. When one event makes them all cross paths, will they change? Only time will tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I really want to convey the true essence of writing which is raw and almost untouched... You'll see how my brain will react when the following chapter is put up

_"Jesus Niall, where are you?!"_ Zayn though as he ran through the trees.

He knows the forest well. He practically grew up in it with Niall as they lived not too far from the tree line. He checked all the spots that he would think Niall would be, but all a fail. It's quite dark out too so running blindly in the forest without any light is a foolish thing to do. There's one place he didn't check, the old clubhouse. He and Niall built it as a project and also to get away from the overbearing parents, or just be themselves.

Zayn looked for the old markings they made if they ever needed to go to the clubhouse at night. It was difficult, seeing that they made it when they were 10, but eventually the torn flag was in sight and from the view of it all Niall is sitting on a rock by the stairs. Zayn caught a sigh of relief knowing that his friend didn't do anything stupid like cut again. He walked calmly beside the hunched boy.

"Niall..." Zayn touched Niall's shoulder, "...you okay?"

Niall didn't hesitate and jumped and hugged Zayn. He knew that Zayn will eventually notice that he'd been crying, but not till hiding his new marks on his arms

"Hey..." Holding Niall and stroking his hair, "...hey, it's okay. I'm here. You don't need to cry no more Ni."

"Just make them stop please..." Niall responded sobbingly.

Zayn knew that it was Niall's parents again, he had to pick his responses gently. "Niall I know. They're adults, and they can be really stupid."

"No, it's getting worse! I can't stand them anymore!"

Zayn loosens the hug and makes Niall face him. "Hey..." Wiping the tear off Niall's face, "...listen. Parents fight and argue, it's just how they are. You did the right thing by getting away from there"

Niall doesn't respond but shoves himself back into Zayn's arms. "Can I stay over Zayn?"

Zayn faces him again with a gentle smile, "Why for sure! Mum's practically adopted you..." Then wipes the final tear off the Irishman's cheeks, "...and I'll handle your parents. They would have to get through me and mum and pop to get you back"

"Your the best!" Niall smiles as he hugs Zayn tightly again.

Zayn always protected Niall as best that he could. Even though he went through hell himself; he'd always kept a composure around the Irish boy. So knowing that Niall would be safer in his arms rather his own parents, gave him more comfort that he could look over him any day.

"Say..." Pulling Niall to face him again, "...why don't we get home? Mum's probably worried sick about you now."

"Sure!" Niall said gleefully. "What's for dinner?"

"You silly," Zayn ruffling some of Niall's blonde locks "It's turkey"

"YUM!" Niall said loudly, while grabbing Zayn's hand eager to eat some of that delicacy. "Let's get a move on!"

"I'm moving! I'm moving!" Zayn getting dragged by the excited Niall.

Niall kinda runs ahead of Zayn but he eventually catches up to the Irish boy. They play silly games on the way to the Malik residence, laughing and pushing all the way. When they finally leave the forest edge, they were still laughing. Zayn knew how to get Niall cheered up especially when the times he needed him.

The streets were kinda barren going through, except for a person wearing a coat walking home. Probably had a bit too much at the pub, and was way too intoxicated to drive. That's the one thing about living in a somewhat small knitted community within a city, they'll pretty much know each other. Nothing wrong with that, its just better that way.

When the finally reach the Malik residence, everyone pretty much cleared up for bed. Zayn's mum waited for them to get home just to have a clear mind for her to sleep knowing that the boys are safe, especially Niall.

"Boys..." a voice hushed in the kitchen, "...come to the kitchen please!"

The boys knowing that they shouldn't rile anything else walked slowly to the kitchen expecting a talk, but no, they were greeted by a warm scent of turkey and a smiling Claire; Zayn mum.

"Heya mum..." Zayn pecks a kiss to his mums face "...can Ni stay for the night?"

Claire knew the situation pretty well and decided not to question it. It has been years and lots of tears that Niall has been her arms and Zayn's just because of his parents. It's not really fair that he is being brought up in that kind of negative environment. So she and Zayn did what they could just to keep him safe and happy. Even though the Horans would come barging in at the middle of the night just to take the little Irishman home, Claire would do anything to save the last bit of the boy's life. Even thought that it might be too late, she'll go through a minefield just to get the little irishboy out.

Claire then turned to Niall and with a warm smile and hugs Niall, "Of course! I don't even question it!"

Zayn saw the relief in Niall's eyes when he could stay. He'd been like a little brother to him, every since he was a wee lad. It's been hard on both of them really Zayn's dealing with his sexuality and Niall his parents. It's not really a perfect situation but it'll do for now.

Zayn triumphantly takes his fist to the sky and "Yes! -"

"Alright..." Claire interrupted, "...you boys eat dinner then wash your self nialler..." ruffling some of the irishman's hair, "then off to bed, okay?"

"I'll take care of him mum." Zayn chimed, "I've always have"

Claire smiled warmly at Zayn's response, but turned to wait for Niall's response, "Niall?"

"Will do mum! And I'll promise I'll be quiet" Niall hugging Claire.

"Good! Just put the dishes in the sink and I'll deal with them tomorrow. Off to bed for me" Claire said before turning away from the boys.

"Night mum!" Said the boys at the same time before Claire disappeared to the bedrooms.

 

\------

 

_"Jesus, this night is absolutely ridiculous..."_ Louis said to himself while walking to Harry's. _"...why can't things be easy like Haz? I mean his mum is doing good alone... God, I just want to feel his arms around me."_

Louis walked with silence and thoughts running a mile a second in his mind. It was a cool night around town but knowing the unpredictability of the weather, he wore his late father's coat. It gave him a sensibility that someone is hugging him, and especially that he loved his father before he died in the army, made it more special to have it.

Things have been going too far, he thinks, with his mum. He knows that things have been slowly growing great, but his mum knows otherwise. Louis had picked up shifts at the diner just to support his 4 sisters and his mum but it ain't enough, so he took a second job at a job agency. Thank god he did because it had a great pay each month which helped him more. More to the plus he gets to work at home; not a bad thing to do when he wants to be near his family. He loves his mum no doubt, but he's still ticked that she had to go meet another guy. I mean his dad was all the dad he needed. Not that he doesn't like Joey, but its just plain ridiculous.

As he ran these thoughts in his mind, a tear ran down his face. He stopped a moment to wipe it away, but it kept on, like he was frozen and unable to face his fears. Maybe it was the fear. He continued, this time ending up near the treeline of the forest. A couple of teens stumble out laughing but didn't mind them. He can't focus. All these thoughts, feelings and responsibility came barging in. He needed Harry. The teens were eyeing him; maybe it was the tears running from his face but he's sure that they couldn't see it. He kept on. He knew that Harry's house was a couple of blocks away and he kinda felt relieved, but at the same time he can feel his knees are turning into jello and all this weight in his shoulders are slowing him down. Everything is tearing him. He collapsed.

"Louis?!" The last he remembered....

 

\------

 

- _Beep! Beep! Beep!_  
- _Li, I found out who the kid is... Zayn Malik (Andy)_

Liam gets up from his bed and reads the text. He knows that this kid has been eying him for the last couple of games or maybe even years. But whatever the reason is he just wanted to know what his problem was. He shoots a reply back to Andy.

- _Thanks Andy, I'll look into it_

Liam turns to his laptop and searches him at Facebook. It wasn't really that hard to find the kid but by the looks of it he's just another stalker probably. Liam got to his conclusions quite quickly and it frustrated him that this kid was stalking him. I mean there's really nothing special about Liam, _he's just a football player_ , he thought.

Maybe he was being too naive, so he sent "Zayn" a friend request just to see how will the kid react. I mean he is pretty good looking, and definitely takes care of himself. He snaps and realizes that now he's being a creep. Realizing that his actions will only lead to a minefield of mistakes, he shuts off his laptop and goes to bed. What did he just do? Maybe it was a mistake that he sent Zayn a friend request, who knows?

- _Beep! Beep! Beep!_  
- _Li, word is the guy likes you, the one that goes to your games.... Is this true? (Sarah)_

Liam couldn't believe what Sarah is saying! I mean he likes girls, he couldn't be gay. He wouldn't accept that the kid is after him because of his dick. Liam was on a defensive.

- _Jesus Sarah, I don't know! Wait, where the fuck did you even hear this?!_  
- _Trust me Liam, I know what and how a person looks like when they like someone._

Liam has had it. He threw his phone across his room and went to bed. He needed to take action, I mean he did get attention but it was all for the right reasons. He wasn't gay and that was the end of it. He'll confront his kid and put him right, or maybe get a couple of his buds to teach him a lesson, but for now he'd just have to lay low till he figures out what to do... Only the generous time will tell him.

 

\------

 

_"Gemma is so much like mum..."_ Harry said to himself, _"...but she can't cook like mum. Dear lord she better get this right this time!"_

Gemma can't seem to get the balance of water and salt right cooking the cinnamon buns. Harry can tell that she trying her hardest but it's irritating him. They have to get the orders ready before sun up when Anne opens the bakery. It's a popular bakery in town and basically known for its sweets and obviously the cinnamon buns. Anne said _"It takes patience to make anything..."_ It's true, Haz didn't learn to make everything in his mums bakery over night, but Anne was patient. He still can learn a lot from her.

- _Beep! Beep! Beep!_  
- _Haz, I'm coming over...I can't be in this house (Louis)_

"Who's that Harry?" Anne asked.

"It's Louis, he's on the way over," Harry paused as he reads the text carefully. "He seems upset"

Anne knows the Louis and Harry are an item every since she caught them cuddling each other to sleep. It was a stormy night and Louis ran to the bakery because he was afraid of the thunder. Harry calmed him down enough and fell asleep together. Anne totally supports his sons actions because it was his life and she wanted him to be happy no matter what, and with Louis, Harry has been happier.

Patricia hasn't been supportive before, but when Anne talked to her she's been better, but with her upcoming wedding Louis has been put on a stress about it. Louis is the kind of person that will voice his opinion and one night he and Patricia fought about Joey moving in and Louis basically moved in the styles residence for two weeks. He's been in and out but Harry knows best on how to take care of him.

"Tell him were baking his favourite buns and we need all the help we can get!" Anne said with a warm smile...

"Already did!" Harry replied

- _Lou, the doors open. Mum said you need to get over here ASAP cuz were baking your buns! XD_

Harry always knew how to get Louis to smile, and feels uneasy sending that last text. But he's on the way and he can take care of his BooBear. At the same time he's excited to see Louis after two weeks of him being gone all the time and working. He knew that Lou will give anything to Patricia and his sisters.

With enough worrying Harry goes back to work. Everything he made was made out of perfection and love. He loved to cook from day one so its quite natural for him to navigate through the tight kitchen while joking around with Anne and Gemma. After for what seems to be the 100th batch of pastry he took a quick 15min and went to see out front if Louis is there. A couple of kids, probably coming from a party, is stumbling through the street, but no Louis. Haz is getting worried, it's not like Louis to be really long, especially the walk to Harry's.

Harry is definitely a worry-wart and sees when's the last time he's texted, "11:45..." It's not like Louis at all to be long. But Louis must have taken the longer way to Harry's, but it's getting way to long—

- _THUD!_

"Harry what was that?!" Anne cried from the kitchen as she rushed to the front followed by Gemma.

Harry's mind instantly went on Louis— the scrambled to jump off the counter and on to the door. He almost knocked over everything in his path but with quick precision he got the door without injury.

Stumbling with the locks he manages to open the door... "LOUIS!" Harry screamed as he ran along side to support Louis' head.

"Louis!" Anne followed Harry to see if Louis is alright.

Harry checked everything, blood, anything to make him jump to any conclusions, but Louis seems fine but he doesn't understand why he fell, "Mum what happened?!" Harry almost crying...

"Haz, don't worry. Get him inside..." Anne reassuring the panicked boy.

Harry nodded and took Louis straight to his arms. Adrenaline must have been running through Harry as he lifted Louis by himself trying to get him inside. Gemma held the door and ushered them to get Louis to Harry's room. Anne looked around then moved quickly to collect Lou's phone and went inside and locked the front door,

_"Can't be too safe..."_

Anne went up to Harry's room to check on the boys. Harry is still holding on Louis like he might slip away from him. Anne could see that Harry is really worried because his eyes were red from the tears; he really cared for the brown haired boy.

"Here let me check him" Anne removed his jacket and lifted his tee to tell any if visible marks of anyone beaten him, but there's nothing. She checked his breathing and other vital signs and by her experience, it seems that Louis might have just fainted...

"Haz, he might have just fainted of exhaustion..." Anne picked up Lou's arm, "look he's skin and bones too. He's lost a lot of protein too... He's probably hasn't been eating"

Anne knew the seriousness of the situation but she doesn't want Harry to worry more, "Haz, don't worry you've done wonderfully..."

Haz pecks a small kiss on the boys nose and looks up to Anne, "How? I couldn't have even stopped him from fainting? I knew he's having trouble, I should have done more."

Anne offers a warm smile, "Haz, you love him that's all that matters..."

Haz doesn't move, but keeps his worried expression.

She moves Louis to a more comfortable position, "We will look after him till he's better okay?"

Harry nods, "okay mum"

"Okay, now get some rest with him... Ill handle the bakery with Gemma tomorrow" Anne moves back through the door.

"But mum—!"

"No buts Harry! Ill bring up some food and water just incase he wakes up. So it's your job to take care of him now... I'm more than capable of handling the bakery."

"Okay..." Harry slumps back to Louis, "sorry mum..."

"Sleep..." Anne closes the door behind her.

Harry cries as he feels like he couldn't have done more for his BooBear. He felt that it was his fault for Lou being this way...

"Haz?"

Harry looks up and sees the crystal blue eyes lighting up. Lou's waking up! Harry immediately jumps on him for a tight hug, "Fuck Lou! Don't do that!"

Lou's response is slow but he hugs Harry and strokes his curls, "Sorry Haz, I've been— well basically— working"

He loved how warm Lou's is always when they hug. It's genuine. "No, from now on you better take it easy! I don't want to lose you yet"

Lou can tell that Haz is really concerned, which he liked. Harry has always been he worrying one but he can't help but smile to Harry as he pecks a small kiss on the pouty lips of the curly haired boy, "Hey you won't lose me okay? I can't leave leave you. It's more of a given that I can't leave you... I have to make you my husband first then we carry on."

Harry blushes and smiles, "Okay, just don't do that okay?" He pecks a much deeper kiss on the blue eyes boy this time.

"AHEM?" Anne standing by the door interrupting them and Harry burying his face on Louis' chest to hide his embarrassment, "Sorry to interrupt you boys, but here's some water and food for you Louis... AND YOU BETTER REST!"

Knowing that they just caught Harry stands up anyways and grabs the tray from Anne. She then winks and smirks knowing that what they will do next. Harry is still completely red, and knowing that his mum is okay with everything makes his life 100x better.

For the next half hour, Harry spent his time making sure Lou's fed, hydrated, showered and comfortable. It's seems extensive but Lou is under a lot of pressure so it's nice to get some relax time with his boyfriend. He cleaned himself up too with a quick shower and cuddled with Lou. It's amazing how their bodies conform with each other, and with every touch, all their senses tingle. With one more kiss they fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming, living, seeing the foreseeable future for them.

  



End file.
